Second Chances: Ladybug Fly Away Home
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a firebug endangers the Phoenix community, the Simons are endangered by investigators and the arsonist. Can they survive the heat? All comments, reviews welcome, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Ladybug, Fly Away Home.  
A Simon & Simon Story  
  
When a firebug endangers the Phoenix community, the Simons are  
endangered by both investigators and the arsonist.  
Can they survive the heat? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Fire, there's a fire downstairs!"  
  
Laurie raced to the front of the office building, only to have Captain Ron stop her. "Honey, you can't go in there, the firemen will look for the guys." he told her, grabbing her arm. "Captain, you don't understand, A.J.'s not there but Rick is, he's trapped, I have to get him out!" she cried. "Where is he, honey, I'll get a fireman to go with me."  
  
"He's down in the storage area, please hurry, he's in pain!" she gasped, realizing she had to let someone else go to him. "Laurie, promise me you'll wait right here, I'll make sure he's found!" he insisted. "I promise, Captain, be careful!", she pleaded.  
  
As she watched the policeman holler at a fireman to go with him, she started to pray, please God, find Rick, please protect Captain Ron, please. Laurie paced back and forth behind the yellow tape.  
  
Suddenly a tremendous noise sounded from the building, and a fire captain yelled, "Get out of there, the roof's collapsing!" As firemen spilled from the fully engulfed offices, Laurie heard a familiar voice, "Laurie, Laurie!" Turning, she saw A.J. break through the police lines.  
  
"A.J., thank God you're here, Rick's still inside!" she called, frantically. He rushed up to her and hugged her, saying, "I know, I heard him on my transmitter too! Did the firemen go in to find him?" "Captain Ron went in, bless him! He took a fireman in with him and. look, A.J., they have him!" she said, running toward the captain, who was half supporting, half- dragging her husband and a dazed fireman. As the two of them ran toward Rick, paramedics joined them and helped Captain Ron and the others to the triage area.  
  
Laurie caught sight of her husband's unconscious face, and immediately dropped to her knees next to him as the medics placed him on a gurney. Watching as the professionals ran his vitals and called into the hospital, she started talking to him, "Rick, darling, hang in there, you're going to be all right. Captain Ron's here, he and a firefighter saved you. Please stay with me, Rick, please!" One of the paramedics glanced up at her, "Mrs. Simon, keep talking, his blood pressure just leveled off and his heartbeat's near normal. He's listening to you."  
  
Smiling at him briefly, she took his hand and stood up as they raised the gurney and prepared to take him to the hospital. Looking at the burns and scrapes on his face and arms, she swallowed the tears that threatened to choke her. "Rick, I'm coming with you, I'm not leaving you until you open your eyes and tell me to." she told him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"No, Mike, you are not going bye-bye!" Rick firmly told the golden retriever. Sitting stubbornly in front of his truck, Mike thumped his tail and looked pleadingly at his master.  
  
"Darling, he thinks it's a weekend, he really enjoyed going fishing with you and the guys last week." Laurie giggled, coming to her husband's rescue. Scooping up the whimpering puppy, she leaned over and kissed Rick. "Mmm, sure you don't want to put him down and do that again?" he teased, returning her kiss. "Only if it means you'll be here that much sooner, Rick." she replied, putting her head against his shoulder. "Sweetheart, this arson investigation is simply routine. Captain Ron just wants to cover all the bases, that's all. A.J. and I aren't in any danger, so please don't worry!" Rick added, stroking her hair. "Besides, the firebug is targeting firemen, somebody's got to stop him!"  
  
"Don't mind me, you know how I don't like anything involving fire. I'll come to the office about 11 am and finish the filing, that way we can have lunch together!" she grinned.  
  
Watching him climb into his truck, she exchanged one last kiss then backed up so he could make his turn. Watching him rumble out of the yard, she looked down at Mike.  
  
"Ok, buddy, you and I have some chores to do before I have go to town!" she told the dog.  
  
Despite his reassurances, Rick was glad when A.J. and he finished Captain Ron's files and found no one link to the three "suspicious" fires that almost killed six firemen, as well as a policeman. "I hate to say it, but I'm stumped, little brother. We'd better call the Captain and, hey, wait a minute." Rick stopped, staring at the pictures of one of the arson attacks.  
  
"What is it, Rick?" A.J. got up from his desk and looked at the photo in question, a crowd of witnesses watching firemen leaving the scene. Rick shook his head, "If I didn't know better, nah, it couldn't be her!" "Who!" his brother started to get exasperated.  
  
"I'll know soon enough. Listen, I'm going down to the basement, aren't you supposed to meet Linda at the pediatrician?" he replied, distractedly pulling on his coat. "Oh, yeah, thanks, Rick, I come right back as soon as Ricky's appointment's done!" A.J. grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "See you later, say hi to Laurie for me!" he called from the stairs.  
  
"Right!" his brother returned, then glancing at the clock, figured he had at least half an hour before his wife met him for lunch. Realizing she might be able to i.d. the suspect in the picture too, he carefully put the photos in a folder and placed it on his desk.  
  
Going out the door, he just remembered to set the answering machine and left a note on the glass saying that the office was closed until 2:00 pm.  
  
Going down the stairs, he missed seeing a figure in the shadows of the second flight. As he opened the basement door, the unseen watcher crept down the steps and waiting until the coast was clear, followed him inside.  
  
As Laurie drove into the downtown business district, she smiled in anticipation of seeing her husband. With their anniversary coming up, she had been teasing him with all sorts of silly ideas for gifts. As she pulled up to a red light, she abruptly had a flash of pain, then saw for an instant a picture of Rick under boxes, flames creeping ever closer to him.  
  
"No!" she shouted aloud, then hearing honking, realized the light had turned green. Gunning the engine, she peeled through the intersection and raced to the office complex.  
  
Pulling into the parking lot, Laurie saw that A.J.'s car was gone, then gasped as smoke started to billow from the first floor of the building. Barely waiting for the motor to stop, she jumped out and ran into the lobby, where alarms were going off and a herd of office personnel and clients came running out of the stairwells.  
  
"Mrs. Simon, you've got to get out of here, the building's on fire!" the old security guard tried to stop her. ""Sam, Rick's still in here, I've got to find him!" she insisted, then ran up the stairs through the smoke. Seeing the note on the office door, nonetheless she pulled out her key and entered the room, just in case Rick came back in.  
  
Seeing no sign of him, she started to leave only to see a folder on his desk, marked "Arson Investigations-PPD". Knowing it was important, she took it and locked the office. Leaving the closed sign up, she went around to the other suites and made sure they were empty. As she started down the stairs, she saw the smoke had become much heavier, and retreating to the second floor, backtracked to the fire escape. Suddenly she heard a pounding sound, and opening the door, saw two lawyers from the firm that shared the second suite collapsed on the stairs. "We got trapped in here, thank God you came!", the older of the two gasped. Helping them up, Laurie pushed them ahead of her and made sure they got out safely.  
  
As the outside fire door closed behind them, she realized too late it was her only way back inside. Hoping against hope that she would see Rick outside, she weaved her way through the growing crowds. Not seeing him, she headed to his truck, then putting the arson folder inside the cab for safekeeping, headed back to the office building, only to see yellow tape and barricades. Pushing through the people ringing the perimeter, she started toward the front door of the lobby, only to hear her name being called. Ignoring the familiar voice, she had almost reached the smoke filled entrance when the Phoenix police captain blocked the way. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, you won't be able to ride with him, we have two other patients to transport." one of the medics said uncomfortably. "All right, I'll meet him at the emergency room, Rick, I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you." she whispered to him, then let go his hand so they could place him in the ambulance. Turning, she saw that Captain Ron was arguing about getting into the ambulance, and she immediately went to his side. "Captain, please go to the hospital, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, taking in his torn shirt and burned arms. Gazing at her, he reluctantly nodded, "All right, honey, I'll go, just to make sure Rick is ok." Watching as he climbed into the vehicle, she realized the firefighter who had gone in to save Rick was also being helped in and she put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Thank you, sir, for helping save my husband." she gratefully said.  
  
Blinking back soot from his eyes, the young fireman looked at her face, then smiled. "You're welcome, Mrs. Simon. You helped too, telling the Captain where he was. I hope he'll be ok."  
  
"Thank you, he's a pretty stubborn guy, I just know he's going to run that hospital ragged when he comes to. Now you take care of yourself, and thank you!" she replied, then kissed his cheek.  
  
He blushed as two of his comrades teased him, then nodded at her as he got into the last seat in the ambulance.  
  
"Laurie, come on, we'll go in my car!" she heard A.J. call to her, then turning, she saw him wave at her and head toward the parking lot. As Laurie went past a small group of people, she felt someone staring at her, and looked to see a blond-haired woman glaring in her direction. Startled, she immediately glanced away and caught up with her brother-in-law.  
  
By the time they arrived at the emergency room, Laurie had already called her son and uncle on their transmitters. Robbie promised to notify Robin and Oscar was trying to get ahold of Rudy. A.J. dropped Laurie off and went to park, saying he would call Cecilia at Linda's then meet her in the waiting room.  
  
As she checked in at the reception desk, she heard her name called, and recognized the voice of Dr. Allen Clarke, the chief of staff. "Laurie, I heard Rick was brought in, I'll see how he is and come get you when I can." he promised, taking her arm and sitting her down.  
  
"All right, Doctor, I'll wait here", she agreed, then watched as A.J. came in, followed almost immediately by Oscar and Rudy. "You guys, how did you get here so fast?" she gasped, hugging them. "We got lucky, Rob Gamez heard the transmission and burned rubber to get us here in less then 15 minutes." Oscar said, as Rudy went to find Dr. Clarke.  
  
"He dropped us off and went back to cover for Robbie so he could leave the Sheriff's office, Andy's still in Tucson, so he couldn't leave right away." her uncle added.  
  
Laurie sighed, "I forgot, that's so thoughtful of Rob." "I know, honey, he said you had a few other things to think about." Oscar quietly said, putting an arm around her. She tried to smile at him, "What would we do without you guys, no, what would I do?"  
  
"You're never going to find out, my girl, we'll always be there for you and Rick and the kids. He's going to be all right, he's had worse!" her uncle declared.  
  
"I know, but anything with fire scares me so much, and hearing his voice calling and saying he was trapped....", Laurie took a deep breath, then saw Rudy coming back down the hall.  
  
"Rudy, did you see him, is he awake yet?", she jumped up. "Honey, calm down, yes, I saw him. Sit down.", he told her firmly. Taking her seat, she waited as he sat next to her. "Laurie, Rick's going to be all right, he has some smoke inhalation, a nasty bump on his head and burns on his face and hands, but he's fine. The only thing we have to watch for is fluid in his lungs, because of the scorching of his trachea. He's going to be on oxygen for a day or so, but after that Rick should be able to breath on his own."  
  
Letting out a deep breath, she said, "Thank you Rudy, I didn't mean to, well, you know.", she looked down. "Honey, it's ok, if' it's any consolation I did the same thing with Allen Clarke." he joked, embracing her. Gulping back the tears of relief that threatened to spill over, she smiled and asked, "Did he tell you to sit down, too?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact he pulled out a chair next to Rick and pointed to it!", the doctor laughed. "Now, it's going to be a little while before they move him to a room, but Allen said you can go see him for a minute. He's not quite awake yet, but it'll be all right if you just sit with him for a while. "Thanks, Rudy.", she answered, gathering herself together. Standing up, she was about to head for the emergency room when Captain Ron appeared.  
  
"There you are, Laurie. A.J., Rudy, Oscar, I'm glad to see you.", he greeted them, sporting bandages on his forehead and arms. "Captain, I'm glad to see you're all right. Laurie told us you went in after Rick.", Oscar said, concerned.  
  
"I can't thank you enough, Ron, you saved him!", Laurie gulped, then hugged the embarrassed captain. "Honey, I'm all right, you're the one who heard him and told us where he was.", he told her. "Now you go see that husband of yours, I need to ask you some questions but they can wait."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!", she exclaimed. "I found a folder on Rick's desk labeled arson investigation when I went to find him, I thought if might be important so I put it in the truck for safekeeping." Now it was A.J.'s turn to leap up from his seat. "Thank God you did that, honey; Rick was looking at a photo in that and thought he found something in it. Captain, I only hope Rick remembers what he saw, I think it could be our break in the arson fires. I'm going to run get it, I'll be right back!"  
  
Seeing her brother-in-law run out the door, Laurie told the others she'd back and again headed to see Rick.  
  
As she entered the treatment room, she steeled herself to see her husband with the oxygen and i.v.'s all hooked up. It still shook her to see him so quiet. Sitting next to him, she carefully took his unbandaged hand, and quietly told him, "I'm back, Rick, I'm going to stay with you until they move you to your own room. Rudy and Oscar are here, A.J.'ll be right back." Watching him breath, she felt so grateful that he was here, safe. Kissing the part of Rick's face that wasn't covered with burn cream or the mask., she was startled by a sudden twitch in his facial muscles, then saw him blink.  
  
"Rick, darling, please wake up. I love you, please come back to me." she whispered. Again he blinked, then his eyes opened, and he turned to look at her. "Laurie", he rasped through the mask. Hitting the call button to signal for Dr. Clarke, she said, "Rick, I'm calling for the doctor, please stay calm. Rudy said you had smoke inhalation and would have to be on oxygen. I don't want you to hurt your throat, ok?"  
  
He stared at her, then nodded as Allen Clarke walked in. "Did you call, Laurie?" "Yes, Rick's awake, I thought you would want to know." she replied. Checking his reactions, the doctor then examined his throat, deciding to remove the oxygen mask in favor of a small inhalation tube. "All right, Rick, I don't want you to talk, just nod when  
  
something hurts." he explained.  
  
After checking his vocal cords and esophagus, he stood up and smiled. "I think you're pretty lucky, my friend. The steroid spray Rudy had us use on you seems to be cutting the inflammation in your throat and bronchial tubes. I want you to stay in the hospital for the next couple of days, then we'll see about you going home."  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on the older Simon's face, which brightened even more when Laurie thanked their friend, then kissed Rick's cheek.  
  
"See, Rick, that's all the medicine you need!", Dr. Clarke laughed. "I'll get the orderly to take you to your room so you two can have some privacy!"  
  
As soon as Rick was made comfortable in a private room, the doctor allowed the rest of his family to visit him. With the proviso that he not talk for the next 24 hours, Laurie left him a pad of paper and a pen, as she slipped out to talk to Captain Ron and A.J.  
  
Meeting them outside his room, she saw the worried looks on both men's' faces. "What's happened?", Laurie asked. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"There's going to be a formal inquiry day after tomorrow as to the arson fire at the office building. Some reporter heard how you alerted myself and the fireman where Rick was trapped, and the fire department is asking questions as to how you knew." Captain Ron explained.  
  
"It seems the starter was found near where Rick was, unfortunately he doesn't remember anything after he came into the office this morning. I'm afraid you may be "asked" to answer some questions, honey." A.J. added, putting an arm around her.  
  
Suddenly it hit her; she would have to tell about her transmitter, leaving her and Rick open to discovery about her ex-agent status. Worse yet, what if they questioned about her relationship with Oscar and Rudy, their identity as Government agents would be exposed.  
  
"Oh, no, A.J., I can't, it'll put Oscar and Rudy at risk, I'll have to tell about my watch!" she told them, trying to remain calm.  
  
"No, honey, I don't think you'll have to say anything about them. Unfortunately, you probably will have to explain about the "private eye" gadgets you and Rick wear." Captain Ron assured her.  
  
Laurie drew a shuddering breath, "I hope that's all I have to do, I really don't like doing any kind of testimony, but if I have to.... Oh, A.J., they won't make Rick appear, will they? He's not strong enough, and Allen says he's not to strain his voice."  
  
"No, Laurie, I don't think so. Don't worry about it, we'll take care of it when the time comes. How many people saw you in the building, by the way?", A.J. tried to change the subject.  
  
"Old Sam, the guard, Ron of course, and, oh yeah, the two lawyers from Brim and Stone, they were trapped in the fire escape and I walked down with them.", she explained.  
  
"Ok, honey, why don't you say good night to Rick and let me take you home for a while.", A.J. offered, seeing the exhaustion in her face.  
  
"Bless you, A.J., but I want to be with him for a while, if you don't mind. I promise to sack out for a while after he's asleep. You go ahead, do you want me to see if Mom wants to go with you?", she suggested.  
  
The younger Simon nodded, so Laurie went back into the hospital room and found Robbie and Robin making everyone laugh by teasing Rick over his doodles. He fixed his gaze on her when she came over to the bed, then drew a heart with two eyes and a smile. "I love you too, Rick, ", she smiled then kissed him.  
  
Just then a nurse came to tell them visiting hours were over, and Cecilia insisted that Rob and Robin get some rest at A.J.'s.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you in the morning, Pop!", Robin told him, as her brother gave him a hug. As everyone else left, Laurie scooted her chair right next to the bed, then put her head next to Rick's. "Thank you for coming back to me, darling, I love you so much!", she whispered. Raising his hand to her face, he stroked her face, then mouthed back to her, "I love you, too. Close your eyes and sleep, darlin'."  
  
A few minutes later, Rudy and Oscar peeked in, ready to say their good nights, only to see both Rick and Laurie fast asleep. Rudy got a blanket from the closet and covered her up, then kissed her cheek and tiptoed out. Oscar stood for a moment, then gently picked his niece up and put her on the bed next to Rick. Making sure she was settled, he kissed her forehead, then quietly left.  
  
The next couple of days were trying for the Simons. True to their word, a formal investigation was launched into the arson attacks, with several city commissioners questioning why the arsonist hadn't been caught yet.  
  
As Captain Ron was called to testify, he came to talk to A.J. and Rick about the notes they had made during their analysis. Rick still had fuzzy memories of that day, he remembered as far as going to the basement now, but nothing after that. When the Phoenix police Captain finished his questions; he turned to Laurie, then shamefaced, handed her the "request" to appear at the hearing.  
  
"It's all right, Ron, it'll be ok. I'll just need to suck it up, that's all.", she told him, trying to make light of the appearance.  
  
Rick gave her a searching look, then rasped, "Why should she have to talk to the commission, she came to find me, that's all. What do they want to know?"  
  
Squirming under his stare, the Captain told him, "They want to know how she knew where you were, she's going to tell them about your transmitters." As Rick started to raise up in protest, Laurie put a hand on his shoulder. "Not my watch, darling, please calm down. I'm going to tell them how you called me over the transmitter you keep in the truck, that I heard you and found Captain Ron, that's all."  
  
Settling back down, he shook his head. "That's just going to bring trouble, Ron, I don't want Laurie to have to appear."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she took his hand and tried to explain.  
  
"Rick, they're on a witch hunt, if I don't go they may try to insinuate we're hiding something. They could even say we or Captain Ron know who the arsonist is! I promise I'll leave if I don't feel good, ok?", she said, as he brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"All right, sweetheart, but the first time they treat you bad, you leave, ok?", he whispered. "Ok, my love, then I'll come right back here.", she kissed him as he took her in his arms.  
  
As Laurie and her friends entered the hearing room, a battery of cameras and media stood in the background.  
  
Already there had been several stories about the famous author having to appear, although they had taken on a decidedly sympathetic tone. The majority of columnists saw her being called as an intrusion into a worrisome time in her life, with her husband in the hospital and all.  
  
As a clerk seated Laurie and Captain Ron at opposite ends of a table, Rudy and Oscar slipped in with A.J., Robin and Robert. Laurie hadn't wanted they to come, she feared if it got nasty her family might not be able to contain themselves. Laurie had asked Cecilia to stay with Rick, she feared he might relapse if someone wasn't there at the hospital to keep him calm.  
  
Once the proceedings started, the strident voices of criticism were silent as official after official began their summary of the actions taken to locate and arrest the arsonist. Captain Ron was questioned for over 30 minutes; Laurie became very nervous when he was asked about "special favors", he had done for some of the local investigators.  
  
Angered at the inference of favoritism, Laurie felt her nervousness decrease, then relaxed as the Captain answered the allegation point by point. When asked about his relationship with the Simons, he sat stiffly up straight and answered, "They are my friends as well as the best investigators in the Phoenix area. I have relied on their expertise as well as helping to break several cases."  
  
The lead questioner, a thin businessman named Peters, fixed his stare on Laurie, then asked if she could speak next. Inwardly quaking, Laurie took her place at the center of the table next to her uncle, who took her hand, saying, "just hold on to me, honey, it's ok."  
  
They had already discussed what to do if the questioning got too close to revealing the sensitive nature of their background. The Secretary had been notified, and he had responded by issuing a memo to be presented to the presiding member of the task force, declaring the nature of the questions to be against national security.  
  
Now, facing the skinny little man, Laurie was surprised when he started to bring up the "various" times she had received police protection. Responding, she identified the incidents, especially those involving Willowby and the carnival killers, as matters of life and death. When Peters shifted focus to the arson fires, he asked her to explain how she heard where her husband was. "Due to the sometimes confidential and dangerous work my husband and brother-in-law perform, they  
  
each wear a transmitter wire sometimes, I happened to have had mine with me when my husband alerted me to the danger he was in."  
  
Abruptly, a clerk came over to the commissioner, then handed him a paper.  
  
Looking at it, Peters raised his eyes and fixing a sarcastic smile on his face, asked "Isn't it true, Mrs. Simon, that public resources were used to protect you from an ex-general; and two members of a mafia family? That the transmitter used to help rescue you is the very same device you heard your husband call out to you on, not just a "private investigator tool", but ..."  
  
Captain Ron immediately interrupted Peters, "I thought this hearing was to help find an arsonist, instead of a series of personal attacks on Mrs. Simon!"  
  
"Silence, Captain Johnson, or I will hold you in contempt of this meeting!" the Commissioner barked.  
  
Laurie couldn't stand it any longer, she felt dizzy then she heard a murmur and raising her eyes, saw Rick in a wheelchair coming in the meeting room door.  
  
"Rick," she cried, then saw a flash of fire and herself trapped in the middle of it. Laurie felt everything start to go around, and collapsed into her uncle's arms. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Bedlam ensued as Rudy rushed forward and helped Oscar lower her back into her chair. As Peters tried to gavel the meeting to order, another one of the commissioners yanked the mallet from him and ordered him to vacate the chairman's seat.  
  
Laurie opened her eyes to see Rick, stroking her forehead and saying her name. "Darling, I'm all right, just dizzy for a moment." Breathing a sigh of relief, Oscar told her "Honey, I don't care, we're taking you to the hospital, just take it easy."  
  
Sitting up, she shook her head, "no, Oscar, really, I'm ok, just give me a moment. I, I had a premonition. I want to get this over with so they never bother us again. Please?" She gazed up at the big man, who kissed her cheek and said heavily, "Only for a few minutes, then we take you home, no buts!" Rudy looked mutinously at his friend, then relented as she agreed, "I promise, no buts." Before Rick could utter a protest, she placed her fingers over his lips, saying, "Please, my love."  
  
He smiled at her, whispering, "I can't refuse you anything, sweetheart", then sat back down in his wheelchair. Laurie took his hand, then faced the acting commissioner, who she recognized as the assistant Mayor. As order was restored, he glanced apologetically at her, and said, "Mrs. Simon, I'm sorry for any discourtesy from this panel, are you well enough to continue?"  
  
She nodded, then said "Mr. Commissioner, I only have a few words to add. I'm sure any person in this room would risk their life to save a loved one. I did, only to rely on the expertise and courage of one of the firemen, and Captain Johnson. I can never repay their efforts in rescuing my husband, but I can and will say that with all our efforts, this ruthless arsonist will be stopped."  
  
As members of the audience murmured their agreement, the commission members  
  
conferred, then the assistant Mayor turned to the microphone and replied, "Thank you, Mrs. Simon, we appreciate your appearance. May I extend our heartfelt apology for the behavior of one of our members." Laurie nodded, then the session was continued to the afternoon.  
  
As several reporters attempted to gather a quote from her, Captain Johnson cleared a path around Laurie and Rick, as she took Oscar's arm. Still holding Rick's hand, they exited the room and headed to the parking lot, meeting up with Rob and Robin and Cecilia. Just before exiting the building, Laurie reached for Captain Ron and hugged him. "Thank you, Ron, you saved the day by interrupting that horrible man. I don't know how I could have gotten through it today if you hadn't stood up for us!" He shook his head, then embraced her. "No, Laurie, thank you for showing those jerks up, none of them had the class you showed today. I'm going to make sure those lawyers from your building get a chance to say how you led them to safety!" Promising to follow up with Rick about the hearing, he went back inside.  
  
As A.J. went to get Rudy's van, Cecilia handed Laurie a bottle of water for her to sip. "Thanks, Mom, I was afraid to have any beforehand, I didn't want to get sick!" Rick looked up to see she was still pale, then pulled her into his lap.  
  
"No use you're standing, darlin'," he teased. Giggling, she leaned against him as her uncle just shook his head. "You two." he sighed, then as A.J. rolled up with the van, helped load Rick in for the trip back to the hospital. As he gave a hand to his niece, she kissed him, "I can always depend on you." she whispered, smiling.  
  
Getting in beside her, Oscar put an arm around her shoulders. "You always can, honey, you and the delinquent here!"  
  
"Delinquent? you mean, oh Rick, you didn't", she exclaimed, then put her arms around him as Rudy said, "you got it, Laurie, he's awol. We're taking you back to the hospital, Rick, Allen says you need one more day of observation before he feels you can go home."  
  
Grumbling, Rick looked at his friends, then said, "at least I'm taking my security blanket back with me, I want her to get some rest too!"  
  
Once he was back in his room, Rick had A.J. go over the arson file with him again, this time photo by photo. When the two brothers reached the last photo, which had earlier triggered Rick's memory, A.J. held it up for Laurie to see. "Honey, do any of the people in this picture seem familiar?" She gazed at it a second, then her eyes widened.  
  
"A.J., that's Catherine Palmer, the one who tried to kill you when you got married! I thought she was locked up in the hospital in Tucson!" Laurie said, a sick feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Sweetheart, she was, I don't know how she could have gotten out, she's supposed to be sent to California when her terms up here!" Rick insisted, slipping an arm around his wife. Feeling her shivering, he pulled a blanket around her and held her. Calming down, she smiled up at him, 'Thank you, darling; I'm ok, just a little queasy at seeing her. I saw someone who looked just like her at the arson scene, this woman was glaring at me. I just thought it was an employee or relative, but it could have been her."  
  
"Let me call and find out, Rick, if she's out, we need to let Captain Ron know, he can put out an APB. I'm going to call Linda, just to make sure things are all right at home." he said, worried. As his brother left the room, Rick sucked in a breath, "I need to get out of here, Laurie, he's not safe if she's out there." "You're right, my love, I'm scared for him." she replied, stroking his cheek. Rick kissed her hand, then told her, "I'm scared, too, I think she's the one who knocked me down and caused those boxes to fall on me. If she's willing to do that, what would she do to A.J.?"  
  
"Nothing, because I'm putting extra security around all three of you." Captain Ron answered, coming in the room. Greeting their friend, Rick and Laurie listened as he continued, "That woman slipped out of the Tucson facility a month ago, their staff claims they notified us, but no such warning ever came to the department! Rick, I want you and Laurie to stay put tomorrow until Oscar and Rudy can take you home. Robbie is going to provide escort.  
  
I'll have a man stationed outside your brother's house for the next day or so until we get an idea about her whereabouts, too." he added. Grateful, Rick thanked him, "Ron, I don't know where we'd be without your help, you really are the man!" Embarrassed, he said good night then grabbed a chair and stood watch outside their door the whole night.  
  
The next day, Dr. Clarke gave Rick a clean bill of health, only telling him, "No shouting, no extra stress, and make sure you get some exercise in, that will help your lungs heal faster. If you have any headaches or soreness in your lungs, you call me or Rudy immediately."  
  
"Yeah, just so I can come have some more of this lovely hospital food, you really ought to hire my daughter; she could teach your cooks a thing or two about good tasting food!" he good-naturedly grumbled.  
  
Laughing, Laurie went to see if Robbie had pulled up yet to the loading zone. As she stepped out of the lobby doors, she saw a green van waiting at the curb, then started to walk past it to see if her son was waiting. Suddenly the sliding door opened of the vehicle and an arm came around her neck, dragging her inside. Startled, she tried to break free, only to be slammed down on the metal floor, as the side door slowly closed. Opening her mouth to scream, she felt a knotted scarf forced into her mouth, then her wrists were bound tightly in back of her. She saw a woman's legs walk past her, then disappear into the cab of the van. Abruptly it started to pull away, as she mentally started calling for Rick. At once she felt his response, "Laurie, where are you, are you all right!" She pictured to him what had happened, then wriggling her fingers, felt for her watch. Horrified, she realized it wasn't there, then the vehicle made a sharp turn and she slammed into the doors. Gasping through the gag in her mouth, she felt a stabbing sensation in her side, then tried to turn herself so she wouldn't slide so easily. Telling Rick her watch was missing, she felt him trying to comfort her. "Sweetheart, we'll find you, don't worry. Oscar's having your transmitter turned on by remote, it'll be ok."  
  
Feeling the van slowing down, she wasn't ready when it braked to a stop, causing her to hit against the tire well. A sharp pain shot through her ankle, causing tears to well up in her eyes. At once the doors opened, and she looked into the smirking face of Catherine Palmer. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Rick swore at the heavy traffic on the freeway, he was afraid they'd lose the signal from Laurie's watch. Although it had only been 20 minutes since she was taken, Oscar had managed to get a priority message to the OSI and they had just received a digital read out from her transmitter. "There, that's got to be the turnoff to the old warehouse district", he told Captain Ron.  
  
The policeman nodded, he had been in the hospital talking to Oscar when Rick had felt his wife's panicked call. Knowing he couldn't stop Rick from going to her aid, he instead let him go along and had her uncle drive Rudy's van. He'd lined up some back up, but knowing the unstable nature of the woman, he didn't want to take any chances with Catherine Turner.  
  
Suddenly Rick's transmitter beeped, and he felt Laurie sounding a frantic warning, "Don't come, darling, please, it's a trap, don't pay any attention to what I say."  
  
Turning the dial to the receive setting, he heard a giggle, then a feminine voice sneered, "Are you missing something, Mr. Simon? This is so cool, I'm talking on a watch!"  
  
Trying to keep his temper under control, he responded, "This is Rick Simon, is Laurie all right?" "For now, Mr. Simon, but she's much too much trouble to keep alive. Here, say something to your husband!" she laughed.  
  
There was a pause, then the sound of a slap. "Say something now or I'll go get that cute nephew of yours, what's his name, Ricky?" she yelled in the background.  
  
Rick froze with horror as the pain filled voice of his wife came on. "Richard, it's Laurie. Please do as she says, she's one serious woman!"  
  
"Laurel, it's all right, whatever she wants, I'll do, just stay calm, honey." he answered, letting her know he picked up her information. A gasp sounded over the transmitter, then Palmer's sneer came again. "You got 15 minutes, Mr. Simon, drive to the warehouse district in Old Phoenix, then turn left and stay on Crater Drive until it dead ends. Come to the first brick building on the right, I'll leave the door open. No cops or she's dead, understand?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be there," Rick snarled back, then the high-pitched laugh was heard again. "Temper, temper, Mr. Simon, or I might roast you both!"  
  
Suddenly the red light went out, but not before Captain Ron had pulled in behind the red brick Brewer Building. "Thank God we got it turned on before she used it herself," the Captain said tersely. The older Simon nodded, then turning the transmitter to send, called to Oscar, "Did you get those directions, we're behind the building now!"  
  
"Pulling in now, Rick, wait until we're in position then move in. Ron, I've got your units on my tail now, let them know to stay back until she's safe." Goldman replied. As the OSI chief parked, he caught sight of a blond head peering out of a window. "Rick, you and Ron move in now, she's seen us!" Oscar alerted them.  
  
Quickly Rick let Laurie know they were coming in, then heard the terror in her mind as she told him, "Catherine set fire to some trash in the room, don't come in the side, there's a door in the rear. Hurry, darling!"  
  
Advancing on the rear of the loading dock, he spotted the smoke coming through broken panes. Peering in, he saw his wife trussed to a column, then a blond woman raced in, gesturing angrily.  
  
Mouthing "Now!" at Captain Ron, he pulled open the nearest window and jumped in. Yelling "Freeze", he caught the mental patient unawares as he pulled his gun and advancing toward his wife, said, "Come any closer to her and you're going back to California in a box!"  
  
"Too late! You're both going to die!" she screamed, throwing a small object on the floor as he shot at her. A burst of flame told Rick it was a Molotov cocktail, and as it caught some of the debris on the warehouse floor, it threatened to become an inferno. Abruptly he saw her collapse on the burning trash, then disappear in the smoke.  
  
As the fire started to advance toward Laurie, he quickly rushed to her side. Kneeling down he saw the fear in her eyes as he tried to unknot the cruel gag in her mouth. Pulling it away, she started to cough, and he worked frantically to cut her loose. "Darlin', I'll have you out of here in a second!" he reassured her, yanking at the ropes. Sinking her head onto his shoulder, she brokenly said, "Rick, you came, it didn't come true!" "Shh, my angel, you're safe!" he told her, lifting her up off the ground. Running back toward the exit, he saw Oscar rush in, then glance over at the flames, as Captain Ron yelled for them both to follow him.  
  
Getting out the rusting back door, he met Rudy at his van and carefully laid her on the seat. "Thank God we found you, baby," Oscar told her, helping put an oxygen mask over her cut and bruised face. Rick felt like crying at the marks all over Laurie, he raised her bruised wrists and gently rubbed them.  
  
"Darling, that feels better", she whispered through the mask, drawing in deep breaths of air.  
  
After a few minutes she was breathing well enough for the doctor to take the mask off, so he could treat some of her wounds. Checking her for any broken bones, Rudy saw her turn white as she shifted in the seat. "Let me see, oh, God, honey, don't move." he told her quietly, then looked at Rick and said, "she's got a couple of broken ribs, I don't want them to puncture anything."  
  
"Honey, what did she do to you?" Rudy asked, putting a cold cloth to a cut above her eye. "She kept slapping me when I wouldn't call Rick, so she was making threats to Ricky and Linda. Rudy, I didn't want Rick to come, she said she was going to burn me alive in front of him!" Laurie's voice shook. Her husband couldn't take it anymore, he put an arm around his wife and clung to her. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I should never have let you go by yourself. If I'd been thinking straight at all, she never would have had a chance to take you from me!" "Oh, no, darling, please." she said, tears in her voice. "I should have told you what I saw at the hearing, it was just a flash but I was surrounded by flames and you were on the other side. It frightened me so much, I got dizzy. I still should have told Oscar and you."  
  
Her uncle gazed at her, "Honey, you did start to tell us, but then we got off the subject when we worried about getting you two to the hospital. Any time it happens, you call or alert us, ok?" "Ok." she replied, squeezing his hand.  
  
Rick kissed her near her ear, causing her to smile. "There's my brave girl, we're almost to the hospital. My turn to take care of you!" he promised.  
  
Once Rudy got Laurie settled in a trauma room, Rick took a seat next to the bed, just holding her. hand "Darling, I know we were lucky to get out of there alive, but I still feel bad that she took my watch." she sniffed. Her husband wiped her eyes, then cuddled her very carefully against his chest. "I know, angel, you had that one so long. I'll make sure you get another watch, there's no way I want you unprotected."  
  
"I love you, Rick, I'm not worried about being safe when I have your arms around me." she told him, kissing his cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart, I'm never going to let you go. As soon as we have a place to work, I want you to come with me. I know A.J.'s going to need time off when little who 'sit arrives, so I'm going to need you to back me up again, ok?" he kissed her face gently.  
  
"Oh, yes, darling!", Laurie exclaimed, forgetting for a moment her injured ribs. She started to sit up, then gasped. "No, Laurie, stay still, I shouldn't have gotten you excited." he groaned, easing her back down on to the gurney. "Rick, I'm all right, it was just a pinch, as a matter of fact;" she whispered, putting her face against his cheek, "you can kiss it to make it better, later!"  
  
"Promise?" he teased, watching her blush. Turning to put her lips to his, she answered, "Promise!" 


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"A.J., hurry up, he'll be here any second!" Laurie told her brother-in-law as he screeched into the parking lot.  
  
"I'm coming, honey, don't worry, he was ditzing around his new desk. It'll be a few before he gets here!" A.J. grinned, surveying their old digs. "All right, we're all here, just be careful getting across the street!" she told him over his transmitter.  
  
Looking both ways, the younger Simon jogged across the street to Mike's, their old sandwich haunt in San Diego. Supposedly in town to file a brief regarding an old case, Laurie and A.J. had cooked up an anniversary party with Towne and Temple and Abby and all their family and friends, even the Chief. A.J. couldn't help but laugh, Laurie was so convinced she had fooled Rick, wait until she saw what his brother had planned!  
  
Turning back for a moment to survey their old office building, he shook his head, after seven years it still felt like home. Their new digs were nice for the time being, but he and Rick would be glad when Simon & Simon settled into a permanent spot. Still, working out of the borrowed suite the Mayor's office had gotten for them helped. The community's gratitude was evident once the news spread how Catherine Palmer was caught in the act and died in the fire she had set. Only a few officials knew Rick and Captain Ron had shot her to save Laurie. When the fire was put out they were able to confirm she died in the blaze and that was all any of them cared about.  
  
Laurie was hospitalized for several days, as Dr. Clarke and Rudy had insisted on complete bed rest until her ribs healed. Once she was back home, Rick and A.J. took turns seeing clients until she was up and walking. Since Rob and Robin were now working full time, both brothers felt better with her working in the office part time, especially with her still needing a new transmitter.  
  
As he entered the diner, he saw his mom stick her head out of the back room, then grinned as his son yelled, "Poppa." Going into the familiar old "meeting" room, he hugged Towne and Temple, then picked up Ricky from Rudy's arms and tossed him in the air. Mike himself gave him an elbow, then told A.J., "I got the missus in the cooler, wait 'til your brother sees her!" Just let me know when you want the surprise!" "As soon as he comes in, I don't want her to catch cold!" A.J. said, only half-kidding. "Don't worry, kid, I got a blanket around her, don't want to spoil her day!" the owner snickered.  
  
Just then a cheer went up outside, and A.J. stuck his head in the darkened storage room. "Honey, he's here, I'll send Mike in when it's time, ok?"  
  
From the cake trolley came a muffled "Ok, but hurry, no wonder Mike's salads are so fresh, it's cold!"  
  
Coming out of the cooler, he almost crashed into his brother, who was wearing a warrior outfit. "A.J., I thought I saw her car across the street, has she called yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be here in 5 minutes, hurry up and get on the trolley, I'll send Mike in as soon as she comes in the door.", he replied, trying not to smirk.  
  
"Thanks little brother, brr, it's cold in here, hope she's on time!" he shivered climbing onto the spare table.  
  
"Oh, I think she will be." came A.J.'s voice as he pushed it in and closed the door.  
  
Hearing voices, Laurie unwound the thin blanket from around her, then peered through the bottom of the draped cart. Seeing nothing but what she assumed was the cake tray next to her, she sighed, then heard a "who's there?"  
  
"Rick?", she gasped, parting the curtains to see her husband's face not six inches from her's "Laurie, what are you...oh I'm going to kill him, he's an ex-brother!" he groaned. "Darling, I've got dibs first, he was going to help me surprise you, looks like the surprise's on us!" she giggled, then sneezed.  
  
"Sweetheart, come here, are you cold?", he whispered, reaching his arms to her. Cuddling to him, she said, "Not anymore. Happy Anniversary, my love!" "Thank you, darlin', Happy Anniversary to you, too." he returned, kissing her.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the cooler opened, and amid cheers Robbie and Mike came in and pushed the two trolleys into the midst of their friends. As Rick looked around. calling, "all right, A.J., very funny." Laurie came out of the drapes dressed in her "Helga" outfit, then started to laugh. "Oh, Rick, you look so good!" she told him, as he climbed off the cake trolley in a leather warriors costume. Lifting her off the cake cart, he kissed her, saying, "I decided my Helga deserved a warrior of her own!"  
  
"Only a real man can wear an outfit like that!" she declared, embracing him.  
  
As Robbie and Robin came forward to hug their parents, Mike brought in trays of sandwiches and salads, including one 2 foot sandwich marked "Simon Special". Cecilia smiled and told her son, "all those years of teaching you to eat right, you still prefer your father's favorite, sandwiches!"  
  
"You got that right, Mom! I took after you though," he kissed her cheek. "I married someone who's always there for me."  
  
After being toasted with sodas and beer, Rick stood to give one to his bride. "To my beautiful bride, after 13 years together you still surprise me! Happy anniversary!" As they clinked glasses, she blushed, then lifted her drink. "To my darling Rick, you protect, and comfort and love me through bad times and good." She choked up, then smiled at him as she finished, "Happy Anniversary, grow old with me, the best is yet to be!" Moved beyond words, Rick put his drink down, then picked Laurie up in his arms and they embraced, as her uncle wiped his eyes.  
  
"All right, all right, that can wait until tonight!", Towne catcalled, breaking everyone up. Rick turned to him, "Says you, I could have timed you and Temple last year!" Amid groans, A.J. stood up and handed a large box to his sister-in-law. "This is from all of us, to our favorite warriors!" Beaming at all their loved ones, Laurie opened the box to reveal box after box after box. As the laughs grew, Rick held up each box and pretended to shake it. Opening the smallest box, Laurie lifted out matching sunglasses, suntan lotion, and an envelope.  
  
Hardly believing her eyes, she handed it to Rick, "Open it, darling, I think I'm going to cry!"  
  
Clearing his throat, he opened the card to reveal plane tickets and reservations for 4 to Hawaii. Speechless, he looked at all their friends, then shook his head. "Words can't describe it, thank you all!"  
  
Laurie nodded, "He said it. you have always been there for us, but Hawaii? Thank you!" she managed, then started hugging everyone.  
  
After the last piece of cake was consumed, Mike shooed the Simon family out, grumbling he'd clean up their mess. As Rob and Robin started teasing who'd drive their grandmother and Chief Joseph home, Laurie hugged her brother and sister-in-law, saying "You two take the cake, literally! Here I thought I was the surpriser, instead of the surprisee!" Linda grinned, "It was all A.J.; after that housecleaner bit for our anniversary, he decided payback was going to fun! Seriously, we knew you guys needed, well, one last holiday with the kids, and I think Hawaii is ready for a Simon invasion again!"  
  
Passing by, Oscar stole a kiss from his niece, saying "After 12 years, I have to agree!" Laughing, she threw her arms around him, then told him and Rudy to drive careful, as they were going back to Ojai for the week.  
  
"You know, Lin, that's the most wonderful idea, I've been trying to think of something we could do together, and Hawaii is perfect.", she told her, putting an arm around her. Just then A.J. returned from helping put their leftovers in Rick's truck, then said, "we'll let you two lovebirds have some time alone, I'm going to drive Linda over to Sunset Cove to watch the, well, the sunset!"  
  
Laughing, Rick put him in a headlock, "Watch the sunset my foot, sure you don't want to borrow a blanket and some leftover sandwiches?" "I'm sure, well, maybe just a roast beef for the road!" A.J. turned red, as Linda got a mischievous look on her face, then taking Ricky over to his grandmother, whispered a few words, then handed him to her.  
  
Coming back over, she took her husband's hand then leaning over to Laurie asked "Can I borrow it back?" With a wink she pulled off her red wig, saying, "Have fun, don't forget the accent!"  
  
Watching everyone drive off, Laurie linked arms with her husband, "Darling, it was a wonderful day, but I still want to give you your present!" Smiling down at her, he kissed her, then admitted, "me too! Listen, do you want to go see the waves at our cove?"  
  
"Oh yes, I knew you'd think of something romantic!" she giggled, as he unlocked the truck. All the way to Wayfarers Cove, they talked about the party, until they reached the site of their wedding.  
  
Setting up an impromptu picnic in the bed of his truck, Rick and Laurie polished off the remainder of the "Simon Special", then discovered a small bottle of Champaign that Rudy had tucked into their bag. Laurie started to tear up when she read "to our favorite niece and nephew, a private toast for two, Love, Oscar and Rudy."  
  
"Darlin', have I told you how much I appreciate your uncles!" Rick teased, wiping her eyes with a napkin.  
  
"Yes, every time you tell me you love me," she smiled. "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Then let me tell you again." he kissed her, then handed her a small box. "Happy Anniversary, Laurie!"  
  
Opening the box, she unearthed a velvet case, then gasped as she discovered a gold watch with a raised dial.  
  
"Oh, Rick, it's beautiful, is it?" Yes, sweetheart, it's a transmitter, just like your other one, only better!" he answered, putting it on her wrist, then kissing her hand.  
  
"Thank you, my darling, you are so good to me!" she breathed, unable to take her eyes off the opal studded dial. Raising her lips to his, she kissed Rick, "I love you, thank you for taking care of me!"  
  
"No, thank you for giving me someone to take care of!" he kissed her back. Leaning against him, she reached behind her, then pulled out a package and handed to him. "I hope you like it, Rick, I've never given you anything like this!"  
  
Tearing open the wrappings, he opened a leather case with a knight's insignia on it, and his mouth dropped.  
  
"Angel, how did, where did you find it?" he gasped, staring at the Rough Rider symbol engraved on a black revolver.  
  
"A.J. saw it in a catalog, I know you have a gun, but I wanted you to have something special", she said, almost timidly.  
  
For an answer, he gathered her in his arms and covered her with kisses. "Thank you, sweetheart, this is perfect!" he said as she laid her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Just as you are to me, "she whispered, stroking his cheek.  
  
Turning to watch the last rays of the sun, Rick and Laurie waited until the water had turned to pink, then reluctantly packed up their trash and headed back to San Diego.  
  
"Well, darlin', we're back where we started, where do we go from here?" he sighed, hating to leave such a happy place. Placing her hand on his, Laurie squeezed it, saying, "Home to our children, so we can help them with their new start in life, and ours?"  
  
His heart full, he kissed her hand, then putting his truck in gear, told her, "Your wish is my command, my lady!" 


End file.
